Heart of Pain Name of Shane
by Shadey Cat
Summary: Lost in a world where a tomcats rule is law, and the shecat is given a fate worse than death if she even thinks to fight, Shane must fight for what she belives she can do. Rated T for language and battles
1. If Everyone Cared

**A/N: The Alliances will be updated as new chars enter the story. **

FrostClan

**Leader:** Ashwood – _A longhaired_ _smoke colored tom with faint stripes, forest green eyes._

**Deputy: **Stormchime – _Bluish gray tomcat with matching blue eyes, heavily built._

**Medicine Cat:** Sand – _Pale yellow she-cat with orange eyes, wise and proud._

**Warriors:**

Longstep – _Brown tabby-striped tom with green eyes._

Shortwhisker – _Black spotted white cat, blue eyes._

_**Apprentice – Wind**_

Shadow – _Longhaired black tom, yellow eyes._

_**Apprentice – Grasspaw**_

Ginger – _Dark ginger tom with long hair and a torn ear._

Triclaw – _Longhaired orange tabby with a missing back leg._

Thistlefur – _Messy brown tom cat with green eyes_

Luka – _A big solid white tom with sun-baked yellow eyes._

**She-Cats:**

Shaina – _A white she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes. Called Shane for short._

Tam – _Calico she-cat with one white paw, green eyes. Expecting Kits._

Whisper – _Pale gray-brown she-cat._

Nightfur –_ Very young dark gray she-cat with blue eyes._

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw – _Handsome ginger and white tomcat_

Wind – _Orange tabby tom with golden eyes._

**Elders:**

Echo – _Old silver tabby tom with a kinked tail._

SunClan

**Leader: **Fatewind – _Silver tabby tom with green eyes._

RustClan

**Leader: **Graylight – _Solid gray tomcat with yellow eyes._

SkyClan

**Leader: **Shade – _Dark ginger tom with blue eyes._

Out of Clan Cats

**Loners:**

Raven - _Shorthaired black she-cat with green eyes, an Infamous Warrior She-Cat._


	2. And No Body Cried

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but yet, I do own this plot.**

**A/N: Okay, its my first fan fiction, so be nice! But Please! R&R!**

**Okay, I didnt use 'Warriors Names' Ill make a reason for why I dont have to later, but these names are awsome!**

* * *

A small cat stood alone, frozen in time. The only light in the dark sky was the silvery moon, pinpoint stars glowing dully above her head. Her eyes were blankly starring ahead, as if she was waiting for something. Or maybe she was just watching. 

The long grass was packed down around the brown and white patched cat. The tips were dark with splotches of something. Something dark and wet. Something that shimmered. Something like blood. Something else was hidden in the shadows of the grass. Crumpled and broken, it lay there. Motionless. It's white fur stained scarlet in the moonlight.

The brown and white cat's eyes rested on this figure. As a cloud passed, moonlight revealed what the grass shadowed - the torn and mangled body of Luka. A shaggy white cat, one of Ashwood's most trusted warriors.

Shane had been there for a while now. Sitting. The Clan had found her, right after it happened. Right after Shane had killed Luka. She had committed Inter-Clan Murder. No. It was worse. Just because she was a she-cat. Forbidden to fight under the law of the tom. Fighting for a she-cat alone resulted in a punishment that's fate was worse than death. But not only had Shane fought. She had killed.

The toms of FrostClan were now discussing her fate. Few would stand up for her. Close to none. A murderer-she was hated among the Clans. FrostClan, lead by Ashwood. Fatewind, leader of SunClan. RustClan was lead by Graylight. And Shade was the leader of SkyClan. All ruled by tomcats, for that was law. The female was but a humble servant to the tom. An Inferior to his law.

And now all Shane could do was wait. Wait and see what they had in store for her. So she did.

* * *

_"Hello Shane" _

_The brown and white she-cat looked up, and her blue eyes met the sun-baked yellow of Luka's. _

_"Luka." She nodded._

_Shane was surrounded in the tall grasses of the fields. Her home. The babbling of a brook was heard off into the distance._

_"What brings you here?"_

_The shaggy white tom narrowed his eyes._

_"Its you actually." _

_Shane caught a bit of a hiss in his voice._

_"Oh really? I would have never thought tha-"_

_"Cut the crap Shane. I know what you've been doing! You have been studying how to fight under that loner they call Raven."_

_A shocked look spread itself across Shane's face. How had he known? She had kept her study of the under the Warrior-She Raven secret for moons!_

_He continued._

_"It is forbidden! And you of all should know that. A she-cat has never fought that is not cursed! And FrostClan wants nothing to do with a cursed she!"_

_The brown and white cat hissed in shock. Luka advanced, claws coming out with each step._

_"And I will do the honor of destroying this she from our clan!"_

_The big white tom leapt at her, front paws extended in front of him, flecks of foam dripping from his mouth._

_In panic, Shane quickly rolled to the side, and raked her razor sharp claws along Luka's side, drawing blood. The tom howled with pain as he whirled on her, catching her forepaw in his mouth._

_Rage filled Shane as she struggled free and jumped onto Luka's back. The tom may have been powerful, but Shane was fast._

_She dug her claws in, and Luka flipped and crushed her under his back, knocking the wind out of the smaller cat. And then, Shane went wild. Everything blanked out. And moments later, here she was, broken body beneath her paws, and blood staining her fur red._

_Suddenly, the alarm call went out, a young tom erupted from the bushes, Shane couldn't make out the color of his pelt, but the alarm only meant trouble. But she couldn't move, her blue eyes were locked on the body of Luka, unable to look away._

* * *

A smoke colored tom prowled towards Shane. His shoulders large and powerful, as moonlight glinted off his forest green eyes. He stopped a cat length away. 

His low meow shattered the silence.

"Shaina, it is time." Growled Ashwood.


	3. If Everyone Loved

**A/N: Cummon people! REVIEWS! I need Reviews!**

**Some sections are from Ashwood's point of view, so, it should be a little interesting…**

* * *

Shane's royal blue eyes rose from Luka's corpse. She wouldn't look directly into Ashwood's eyes. She couldn't. Shane was as good as dead.

Ashwood beckoned to her with his tail, to follow him. Shane had no choice, no argument, no voice. She never did. No other she-cats did.

Shane opened her mouth to speak, but the words came out in a croak, but all the same were a hiss.

"What have you decided with me, Ashwood? Burn me like you did my mother? Or tear me apart like my sister? Tell me."

The brown and white cat followed Ashwood, matching his pace for every step. His gray tabby head turned to the she-cat. Baffled that she dared to speak. But the tom recovered quickly.

"We have a new punishment, a punishment we have made especially for you. One even more painful than burning, and more terrifying than a slow death"

The gray tabby stopped for a moment in the tall grasses, for effect. And Shane glared right back at him with icy blue eyes.

"You shall be fed to SmokeDark and his Pack. Wolves Shane. You'll never survive."

* * *

_Such a waste, _Ashwood thought. _I always liked her, almost enough to be my mate. Always such a pretty face, but… It's just a shame._

Ashwood's green eyes softened just slightly as he looked at Shane. He was instantly reminded of their Medicine Cat. The only place of Rank a tomcat was not allowed. The spirits of StarClan would only talk to the female cat, but that did not blemish the tom's pride and power.

Ashwood continued now. Through tough grasses with young Shane still matching him step for step. The moonlight marking their path.

"How do you know I won't escape?"

Were the words that shuck him out of his thoughts.

Its true, he and the other tomcats had thought of that, but Ashwood had convinced them that the Wolves would catch her long before she had the chance to run. But he knew that Shane would have the smallest of all chances to escape, but if the others found out, he would be ripped down from leader before he had a chance to explain anything.

His forest green eyes shadowed over.

"We Don't…"

* * *

They came closer and closer to the camp. A sand colored cat watched from the brush on the outside of camp. Her name was Sand, and she was the Medicine Cat of FrostClan.

_Shane. Now she had really done it. She was as good as dead. But maybe there was something she could do._


	4. And No Body Lied

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.. Writers block….. Your lucky, it contains some of my atempted humor...Well, you know the deal, R&R D**

* * *

_A howling was heard into the distance. The shadows moved closer, narrowing down. Yellow eyes reflected moonlight, casting a ghostly glow. The shadows danced across the faces. _

_Gleaming yellow eyes looked into her soul. Staring, hungering for her fear. The fear they lived off, the fear they needed to survive. They watched her from the shadows, she still unaware of their presence._

_As the beasts moved forward, the light of the moon draped across their backs. Some were black, black as the midnight sky. And others, others were a twilight gray. And only one was an unreal white, reflecting moonlight off his shaggy pelt. _

_Now, this white one, he seamed to be the alpha, but it also seamed that at any moment he could be torn from his throne by any other of the males. But even they respected him._

_They moved closer and closer; still Shane was unaware of them – looking into a pool of water. Something was caught in the reflection of the cool blue water. Striking white fur and gleaming yellow eyes._

_Shaina turned. Glistening saliva dripped down onto the bony paws of some great white beast. Dripping into a small puddle at its claws. Shane's ice blue eyes looked up, full of an unmentionable fear._

_She looked into the dull, yellow eyes of the wolf. Snarling muzzle, and cracked yellow teeth. SmokeDark's eyes shined with hate and the urge to kill. And right then, Shane knew what he wanted._

_Blood…_

_But not just any blood…._

_Her Blood…._

* * *

The small brown and white she-cat woke gasping for breath. Shivers running down her spine. A figure jumped back, but awkwardly. It was fat-ish. Shane lurched back, waiting for the horrible image of SmokeDark to fade from her vision and her eyes to adjust to the light. But she could take no chances.

_Oh… _It was Tam… The round calico she-cat slowly inched closer, guarding her round belly.

"Shane?" She asked, in her light voice, clearly worried.

"What?" Shane replied; voice cracked from not having a drink in quite some time.

"What did you do this time? Ashwood said he wasn't going to make another acceptation for you? And where's Luka?"

_Ohhhhh… Shit…… _Luka was the father of Tam's kits. Now _this_ was noooooot good…. _How will I get out of this one…?_

"Ummmm… Well, Luka's kinda…. Dead."

The calico stared back at her blankly, not knowing if she actually heard anything or if she was imagining things, again.

"Excuse me? Did you say… DEAD?"

"Yuuuup…"

Oh, and remember this. Telling a queen that her mate is dead when she's extremely close to kiting – Not the best idea in the world, especially if you say it like she did.

Tam started to sway, slightly at first, then back and forth. Shane took a step forward, not knowing what to expect.

"I don't feel so goo-"

Then her eyes rolled back, and Tam fainted. Right there in the middle of God knows where on the dusty floor.

_Not Good. Not Good. Not Good. Not Good. NOT GOOD!_

_Wait a minute… Where the hell am I?_

It had just struck Shane. She didn't know where the hell she was right now… She couldn't remember anything past… The last time she could remember…

The brown and white cat looked around. It was a kinda cave… Dusty floor, walls, ceiling. Ivy was growing up the sides and the only light came from the narrow entrance and a wide crack on the roof, no more that a whisker thick.

Wait, how had Tam squeezed through that entrance?

Then she remembered. This was the prisoner hold that FrostClan used whenever they had a mishap in the Clan, or decided to take another cat prisoner.

No doubt it was guarded outside. Shane glanced at Tam again, then padded to the queen's side.

"Hey, move your tail if you can hear me." She said into the calico's ear.

No Response.

_I guess nobody's home…_ Well, she had to get help with the queen. Sand. Sand would help; Tam might have injured her unborn kits in the fall. A good excuse to see the wise yellow cat. Shaina really needed to figure out what was going on, and she needed someone who would actually tell her. Sand always knew.

Taking a deep breath, Shane walked to the entrance. Step by step. She wondered if they would let her out…

As she reached the entrance, she prayed either Thistlefur or Ginger were on guard duty. She wouldn't be able to stand it if it was Longstep or Shadow. They weren't exactly 'Shane-Fans'.

Cautiously, she poked her head out. There was Thistlefur. He wasn't as much of a jerk as the other toms, and he liked to play with her when they were kits. Right next to him sat Triclaw, the handy-capped Warrior. He was missing a back leg.

Thistlefur smiled down at her.

"Good Morning, Sleepy-Head. What can I do ya for?"

Triclaw looked at her. "If its nothing important, I'm afraid its back to the cave. Where's Tam? Haven't killed her too, have ya?"

Triclaw laughed at his own cruel humor. Thistlefur smiled, then looked away awkwardly.

"Tam fainted... I was going to get Sand to make sure her kits were fine. Can I go now?"

"Sorry, no can do." Triclaw said, just as Thistlefur opened his mouth. "You can't leave the Cave."

Thistlefur half-sighed, half-growled.

"Then how bout you get Sand for her? Would you like Tam's kits to die? If they do, you may not get another apprentice for years."

At that, the orange tabby's ears pricked up. "No, I insist. Ill fetch Sand."

He raced off in the direction of Sand's den.

"He acts like it was his idea…" Thistlefur chuckled.


End file.
